shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of a Roronoa! The Marine's Victory over the Devil Spawns!
Abandonned Marine Base On the beach of an island in the New World, Senshi and her crew were trying and failing to get their weapons back from the Marines. Senshi: 'These guys aren't the usual weakling marines. Looks like I need a plan. REI! FETCH!!! ''Rei disappeared and reappeared behind some of the marines. They saw the blow coming and moved in time. Unfortunately, they dropped the stolen weapons. Rei scooped them up and disappeared again. Once the Devil spawns had their respective weapons, they turned to run but however, the Marines that were no weaklings quickly surrounded them which puts them in a tough situation. '''Victoria: '''So.......anyone got a plan to escape from those hord of Marines pests? '''Senshi: '''I don't know. This is a toughy. '''Valkerie: '''Just plummet all those who dare stand of our way!!!! '''Ishi: No! We need a plan! I can't heal all of you in this kind of situation! Kāpentā : Now where did I put that? Over there? Argh, I can't find it! Sharpshooter:................... Rei: Woof! Woof! Burakku then turned into a full gryffon. Burakku: 'Get on. ''Everyone clammerred onto his back. he took off and grabbed Rei in his talons. Suddenly.... ''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' A giant dust appeared and covered the entire battlefield after 3 shadowy figures appeared out of nowhere and landed between Burakku and the rest of the Devil Spawn Pirates. 'Senshi: '''What now?! '''Suna: '''Good Grief! '????#1: I can't believe we miss all of this action up till now before because you were taking a dump! Oranji! ????#2: 'I can't help it, Reie! Our food in the ship is horrible! I told you I need a better chef! '????#3: 'No, you just have a weak stomach! '????#2: 'Shut up! Now I feel like kicking those pirates' ass! '????#3: 'I can't believe I stayed behind to help you find more toliet paper! Geez! '????#1: '''Quiet both of you! We wasted enough time already. We have to focus on our mission! So where are they now? Can't see with all of this dust! MOVE!!! ''PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'' '''????#1 '''blows all the dust in the air away to clear up his comrade's vision which slowly reveals each character to the readers as they appear from the dust one by one. '''Reie: Much better!........... Oranji: '''About time! '''Giniro: '''Achoo! '''Marine #45: '''Oh my god, it's our divison commanders! '''Marine #89: '''Where have you guys been?! We could have arrested them already if you guys were here! '''Oranji: '''Oh!!! I was taking a dump! '''Giniro: I had to find his toliet paper! Reie: 'Shut up! They don't need to know that! Couldn't you use a better excuse?! Geez! ''Reie sees the Devil Sprawn Pirates in front of him '''Oranji: Wow!......Our target is just right there! in front of us! Giniro: '''No duh! Genius! '''Oranji: '''Shut up! I wil deal with you later after I bash all their skulls in! Sigh, I just wish I landed on one of them, That would make a more interesting entrance! '''Rex: Oh shoot! They're in our way! Victoria: How troubling, indeed. They look much tougher than those Marine grunts. Senshi: I get the feeling that Ishi's gonna have her work cut out for her tonight. Ishi: '''Don't worry, I can heal any wounds they give you. Just kick their asses. '''Rei: AAAAAAAAWWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The crew prepares for the fight of their life. Reie, Oranji, and Giniro all take off their overcoats and took out weapons that appeared out of nowhere. Reie DaiLagann! Time for pierce through those dastardous pirates again! Reie is holding an unusually large rapier in his right hand. Oranji: 'Oi! Oi! Oi! Let me get my hands on them first! My Gigagagas will make mincemeat out of them! ''Oranji takes out steel spiked gauntlets and puts them on. The armor covers up to his elbows. His gauntlets is covered with spikes everywhere which is specifically designed to shred anything he punches. '''Giniro: Hmmm, I wonder if I catch anything today? Ginro takes out a weapon called the Flying Gulliotine that resembles a hat with a bladed rim with an attached long chain. It looks like its purpose in battle is to decapitate the victim with a pull of the chain once the victim' head is caught inside of it. Victoria: 'Well. Looks like I can have some fun. ''She pulled out a bow and a few arrows from out of nowhere. If you hadn't been watching her, you wouldn't have noticed her disappearing for a split second. She cocked an arrow and pointed it at the nearest division commander. '''Victoria: Come on. Make my day. Oranji raises his left arm to deflect the arrow with his spiked gauntlets. Oranji: 'Oh oh OH!!!!! Looks like you're the 1st one to die by my hands! YahahahahahahaahHAAAA!!!!!! ''Oranji charges at Victoria with blood-glazed eyes while yelling like a madman. ''Reie is parrying with Valkerie in one-on-one sword duel. She wield her black sword, Kokuyōseki Naito ''(Obsidian Night) against his swift and yet elegant stab and slashes. '''Reie: Whoa, Oranji, at least try to keep them alive after you're done with them. We still need to properly execute them! Valkerie: How dare he talk to his comrade while fighting me! This is an insult! That's it! I'm going all out! Reie: Huh? Giniro is fighting with Suna, Kāpentā, and Crystal Vearth at the same time. The 3 pirates are dodging all of this attacks as the commander swings his weapon all around to try to cut their heads off. Giniro: '''Oh come on! You can't win by going on the defensive all the time! Does this mean you want to surrender?! '''Vearth: Shoot! He won't give me time to use my Neicha-Neicha no Mi! Can't risk get hit by his haki-imbedded strange UFO thing. What the heck is it? Kāpentā thinking: Whoa, I got to get out of here but I have to protect Ishi! Suna: 'This is getting nowhere! That's it! Hey! Did you hear this before?!!!! '''Giniro: '''Huh? ''Then Suna started singing. Her voices hit him with all of its beauty. He found himself entraced by her voice. '''Giniro: I don't care if you're a pirate! Marry me!!! Vearth: 'Good job Suna. ''She gently took the strange weapon away while Kāpentā stood next to Ishi. 'Kāpentā: '''You alright? ''Ishi nodded. Then Kāpentā stood up. '''Kāpentā: Watch this. You will love this. He then shouted in the direction of a couple marines attacking the others. Kāpentā: Hey Baka brains. Did Vegapunk replace your common sense with seagull poop?! You're a bunch of idiots!!!!! Marines: '''WHAT?!! What did you say, pirate scum?!!! '''Kāpentā: '''What? You're deaf as well? I bet you can't me hear me say that I can kick your ass anytime I want, Government dog!!! Come on! Good boy! Fetch! Play dead! '''Marines: ARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!! LET'S MURDER THAT PIRATE BAS*****D!!!!! Kāpentā: '''Bet you can't get me!!!! ''Marine ran after Kāpentā on a rage and kept going after him until....'' ''CRACK!!!!!!!'' Marines fell into a hidden trap which was a hole covered with fragile logs and sand. '''Marines: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kāpentā: 'Hmmmmm? I wonder how did that hole get there? By the way, watch out for the hot coal on the bottom. ''Marines lands on the bottom and scream as they jump up '''Marines: '''YOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Kāpentā: And don't even try to climb back up as the wall are lined with wires with electricity! Oh, too late! Marines were climbing up as he was talking. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!! Marine fall back down as they have the color of burned toast and jump back up from the hot coal. Kāpentā: 'Sigh! If only there were more idiots that fall for my trap, I would be finally at peace! ''Kāpentā took out half of the marines that counted up to 60 soldiers. He smiled. Victoria, Arrow still cocked, was walking in a circle with Oranji. '''Victoria: Go on. Make a move. Oranji: 'With pleasure! ''Orangji tightens his fist and stretches his right arm behind him. Then he punches in front of him which launches a large tornado filled with wind slashes towards Victoria. 'Oranji: '''Hagane Shuredda! ''Victoria just barely dodged the attack. She fired off an arrow, but he easily deflected it with his gloves. '''Oranji: Ah ah ah. Naughty naughty. Victoria fires off several arrows at an impossible speed. He manages to dodge all of them except one. It buries itself into his left arm. A deadly feeling starts to spread throughout his body. Oranji: '''What the F**!!! YAOOOOWW!!!! What did you do to me? You bitch?! '''Victoria: '''Ohohohoho! You should have the known the answer to that, boy! It's called nerve-toxin and it's a very potent poison! One scratch and you can't move for a day! I suggest you laydown like a goodboy and stay out of my way! '''Oranji: Poison? You think that will stop me?! Oranji tugs his affected arm with his other arm and pulls off his left arm off. Blood from the severed limb splattered all over the ground below him. Oranji: How do you like now, Bitch?! Now your poison will affect me less! Victoria: Gross! What are you, a madman?! Despite you got rid of the source of the poison in your body, it's still running in your bloodstream. You just made your situation even worse, moron!!!! There's no way that you deflect all my attacks with just one arm! Idiot! Oranji breathing heavily from his ripping his left arm off. Oranji: You're right! I can't defeat you with one arm. Victoria: So you finally got smart. But still not good enough for me. I rather deal with someone stronger than you and with at least 2 arms now. Victoria was about to turn around a little until... Oranji: So I will just get a new arm! Victoria: What? What the heck is that supposed to me.... Oranji: Arm transplant! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SSSPPPPPAAAAAAAT!!!!!! Oranji's left arm is completely restored but it looks different from the arm that he just ripped off. The skin color is a little darker, has many scars, and has a lot more muscle mass than his old one. Victoria: It can't be! How is this possible?!!! And! AND where's your left arm on the ground? IT'S GONE!! Oranji: How come, pirate? This is no stranger than you are actually an old hag while still having an appearance of a bratty teenager. Yes, That's right! We know about your true age! We got info on you! Also I'm a Devil Fruit user! Surprised?! Victoria's head got a angry bulging vein mark in response to Oranji's old hag comment to her. Victoria: '''Old...Hag?!!! '''Oranji: I ate the Ishoku Ishoku no Mi! I can switch any of my body parts with someone else's like one of the tough criminals in our battleship. We caught him on the way to here. His arm came in handy but looks like he would die sooner than I expected. He got poison in his body as well. Victoria: 'What the?....I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this is the Grand Line. ''Oranji picks up his left gauntlet and puts it on. And then he takes out a pill with a yin-yang design from his left pocket and eats it. '''Oranji: '''Whew! Good thing I had this pill or else I won't be able move later. '''Victoria: Wait! Can't be! You already have the antidote for that? But that's no way you could have one that specifically counters my nerve-toxin! Oranji: 'Yahahahaha!! Of course, that would be impossible if it wasn't for Vegapunk! Ever since the Impel Down breakout two years ago, one of the prison guards manage to get a blood sample of an infamous pirate who was injected with an unbelievable amount of deadly poison by Magellan. I think he wore a strawhat but anyway, Vegapunk managed to dilute the antibodies within the sample to create his wonderful elixir that can cure any poison in the human body. Of course, this is not cheap! This is only given to high officers such as myself! And as for side effects, like hell I would tell an old hag like you! ''Victoria's angry bulging vein mark gotten so much bigger than she explodes in anger. 'Victoria: '''That's it, you motherF******!!!! I will kill you in the worst way possible!!!! ''Victoria tosses the bow aside and charges towards Oranji at high speed, her vampire fangs long in her mouth. '''Victoria: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Oranji: Bring it, bitch!!!! Senshi fighting off the Marines as she overheard Oranji talking to Victoria. Senshi thinking: He should not have done that......So Aoka wasn't the only devil fruit user. Wait a minute! That must mean that other commanders have... Scenes changes to' Valkerie wearing complete Futso Yoroi armor against Commander Reie.'' '''Valkerie: What a powerful opponent I have! He can still fight while critically injured despite I'm using Futso Yoroi at full power. He must be a powerful swordsman who is extremely skilled in Busoshoku Haki. Maybe even more skilled in than me. Reie: Hmmm, it's been a while that I faced a worthy swordsman...no, swordswoman....doesn't matter. Come on, I know that isn't all of your strength. Come at me with your all and have no regrets in this duel! Do not disappoint me! Valkerie: I won't. With that, she lunged, nicking him on the arm. Reie: What was that? You barely gra- A pain so deep, it penetrated his soul, flowed through his body. he had to fight back his scream. Valkerie: This sword belonged to a shinigami. He now resides in it. Anything it touches is instantly pained down to the soul. It is excruciating! Enjoy! Reie: Urgh! That is a such a troublesome ability you have there. There's no way I can beat you like this. Valkerie: '''So you know your place. You put up a good fight against me but you still not near my level! '''Reie: '''Hahaha...don't you mean your weapon defeated me....Urgh.... instead of your own strength? '''Valkerie: Big talk from the one in who is in suffering! Just stay there if you want to live longer. Reie disappears and appears in the sky slashing downward to Valkerie which Valkerie blocked with her sword just in time. CLANG!!! Valkerie: So....you still got some fight left in you, eh? You must have a high amount of tolerance to pain if you mangaged to move like that! Reie: I do but.......I'm actually not feeling the pain anymore. I guess it wore off. Valkerie: What? Impossible! It should still be in effect! Reie: '''Really? I guess your claim of the shinigami being the previous owner of that weapon was a hoax! '''Valkerie: It's not a lie! FUTSU HAPPA*!!!! * Anger Blast Explosion She shot a red blast of energy towards Reie but strangely, Reie did not bother to dodge at all and just stood there and took the hit. BOOOM!!!! Valkerie: So you feeling the pain now?! Reie appears unscathed from the powerful attack and just smiles as her attack are useless against him. Valkerie: Impossible! How are you still standing? And from my sword earlier?! No way! You must be a devil user like me! Reie: Maybe. Valkerie: '''Admit it! '''Reie: '''All right, fine! Yes! I am! I ate the Sen Sen no Mi. It allows me to transfer any sort of damage that I recieved to anyone or objects nearby. The abandoned Marine base should collapse right about....now! ''CRASH!!! CRACK!! VOOOOOM!!!!!'' The abandoned Marine base collaspsed to the ground despite there was nothing or no one nearby who could possibly cause it to fall apart. '''Valkerie: .......So you transfer all the damage so far to that building? Reie: 'Yes and no. '''Valkerie: '''Huh? Explai- ''Suddenly, her face became slightly twisted with pain. 'Reie: '''I did indeed transfer the damage to the base but I left some for you. ''Now it was Valkerie's turn to laugh. 'Valkerie: '''You will pay for that! I can withstand my own attacks. I've had this sword almost my entire life. So now I am going to gut you. '''Reie: '''Really? Go ahead! Kill me to kill yourself! Know that you died because you are such a fool blinded by rage! Live up to your reputation as the scourge of the seas! ''Meanwhile, Senshi is fighting desperately against the remaining marines. She defeated the Marines with little efforts but despite they are weaker than her, the sheer number of them is starting to take a toll on her stamina. ''Senshi's thoughts:' ''This isn't good. We need to get out of here now. Damn.... If only these marines would just let us go! How many of them are left? Seems like they keep coming no matter what! What should I do? ''Marine #2 appoaches Senshi from behind and attempts to punch her with his fist equipped with a seastone knuckle. Marine #2: FALCON PUNC- POW!!!! Senshi kicks him in the stomach before he could deliver the punch! Senshi: You're too slow! Marine #2 is down for count as he slowly falls down on his knees. Marine #2: You ....Bitch! I will get you for this! Senshi: '''You won't with that low level spee- ''BANG!'' Senshi sees a vision of herself getting shot in her left shoulder with her Kenbunshoku Haki. Senshi snaps back to normal and hears a gunshot a second later. '''BANG! Senshi dodges an upcoming bullet barely in time and turns around quickly to take a look at the one who fired at her. Senshi: Aoka! Marine #2: Captain Aoka! You're back! Aoka: Stand back! I will handle her! Marine #2: Yes, Captain! Aoka: Sea Scum! I still want payback for what you did to me at the Skyline War! Senshi: Really? So are you challenging me after all we have been through? You should have at least have some grati- BANG! Senshi dodged another bullet from Aoka Aoka: I just want to fight you for real, iIs that so hard to ask for? Sea Trash. Senshi: So you went back to insulting me, eh? Oh well, this fight is bound to happen so......why not now?! I accept! Aoka: Let me introduce myself again, I am Captain Mizumau Aoka! I will defeat you by my hands and drag you where you pirates belong, Hell! Senshi: So you finally have manners? Fine! I am Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates, Roronoa Senshi! I will defeat you this time and show you how much stronger that I truly am than you! Aoka: Round 1! Aoka takes out two pistols and fires one bullet at Senshi. BANG! Senshi dodges the bullet, but just barely. It grazes her shoulder and blood starts to seep out of it. Senshi: Damn. I'm slowing down. Aoka: Well well well. Looks like the piece of filth is running out of energy. Too bad. That takes all the fun out of this fight. She cocks her pistol and fires more rounds. Meanwhile, Victoria is still having no luck against Oranji. Victoria: Damn it. Hold still. Just let me bite you. Oranji: '''Oooooh! You're my kind of girl! If only you're not too old for me! '''Victoria: Big mouth you got there! Let me bite them off! Oranji: Kinky! Victoria: Just die! A**hole! Victoria rushes to bite him but block her with his spiked gauntlet and punch her in the stomach with his other arm to push her back. Oranji: Daigun Shuredda! Oranji launches an concentrated burst of sharp whirlwinds from point-blank on Victoria's chest. Victoria: Urgh!!! CRASH!!!! Victoria stands back up as soon as she lands. Oranji: Getting too old to fight? Victoria: '''Are you getting too injured to fight me? '''Oranji: What? This feeling in my leg! Oranji sees a piece of teeth stuck on his leg. Oranji: What did you do to me, you old ha......Master, How may i serve you? Victoria laughs. Victoria: Too easy. Now. Go defeat Commander Reie. I want this tooth in his neck. She pulls out a single incisor and placed it in Oranji's hand. Oranji: '''You are kinky, Master! Would you like this in my neck as well? And don't forget about my lips! '''Victoria: No! Just do as I command! I guess even my powers can't rid of idiocy! He draws his weapon and walks over to where Valkerie and Reie were fighting. Reie: Impressive but you're digging your own grave. Can't you see that you're killing yourself? Valkerie breathing heavily from her serious wounds from the effects of Reie's Ishoku Ishoku no Mi. Valkerie thinking: ''Damn! I tried hitting him everywhere and he still can transfer the damage to me! Is there really no weakness to his devil fruit? This is bad. At this rate, I could die! '''Reie: '''So are you ready for the trip to meet your maker? '''Valkerie: GO TO HELL! Reie: 'Sure! But you first! ''Reie is about to stab his own heart to deal the final blow to Valkerie. '''Valkerie: Oh shoot! It appears I will die as a pirate sooner than expected. I'm sorry guys but it's been a blast with you guys. Reie: I wasn't supposed to kill you but I just don't like you. So...DIE! Reie is about thrust his rapier into himself until.... Oranji: HADOKAI SHUREDDA!!!! Oranji launches a giant version of his Hagana Shuredda. Reie reacts by cutting the huge air projectile in half so it splits off and hits the ground by the sides of him. Reie: '''Commander Oranji. That was not polite of you to interuppt my death blow to this young lady and it's also rude to bare your fangs against me! Your fellow comrade! '''Oranji: Whatever! I need to put this in your neck so I can get master to bite me! Reie:.........??????????.....What?!!!! Oranji lunges at Reie Oranji: FOR MASTER!!! UGHHH!!!! Oranji fell down and screams from pain. His legs are bleeding from serious stab wounds all over. Reie takes out his rapier out of his leg which implies that he stabbed himself mulitple times to inflict damage on Oranji. Reie walks towards Oranji and stops in front of him. Reie: '''Useless! You should have known you can't defeat me! Which means you are not in control of yourself! '''Oranji: '''I hate you! '''Reie: I know. Tell me something that I don't kno- Reie notices Oranji's attempt to jodge the teeth into his foot but Reie stabs him in the hand and pins his hand to the ground which forces Oranji to let go of the tooth. Then Reie takes out 3 more swords to stab and pin Oranji's remaining limbs to the ground. Oranji: AHHHH!!! You Motherf****!!! Reie: Hey! Don't blame me! I had to do this to you! Your devil fruit may allow you to switch bodyparts but you would still be pinned to the ground because your new limbs would be in the same spot of your previous limbs. Being pinned by my swords! Now to kill that pira- Then he turned to Valkerie once more. But she was nowhere to be seen. Reie: Dammit. Where did she go? Suddenly a massive paw swats him to the side. Rex, in his full fenrir form, growls at him. Reie stands up and prepares to fight Rex. Rex: URGHHHH!!! Valkerie: Baka. I'm over here. He turns in the direction of the sound.... only to be swatted to the side again by Rex. Reie: Quit that. He attempted to slash at Rex, but the slash was blocked by Valkerie. Valkerie: Don't turn your back on your opponent. He turned to face her, but was knocked aside once more by Rex. He stood up once more and faced the duo. Reie: Oh? Ganging on me?! This has gotten more interesting! He took a step forward.... then immediantly froze. He was balanced precariously on the edge of a cliff. directly underneath him, was the dreaded ocean. As if that wasn't enough, one of Kāpentā's traps was directly in front of him. He hadn't triggered it because of Rex, but now he was, for all intents and purposes, trapped. Reie: '''Hmmmm, so I am the one in a dire situation, huh? '''Rex: Yeah, you bas.....Ugh...AHHHH!!! WHAT THE! HOW DID HE? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIS ATT- Rex sees blood coming out from what seems to be a large scratch wound. Valkerie: Relax, this is one of his devil fruits. Valkerie collapse from the heavy wounds from fighting Reie. Rex: Valkerie! Are you all right? Valkerie breathing heavily: '''URghhh.....Yeah.... Don't worry. I had worse.....The scratch you gave him is now transferred to you but his annoying ability won't be a threat against us anymore since he won't use it again! '''Reie: Heheheheh! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! Well done, I was outsmarted by filthy pirates! Of all people! AHAHAHAHAHAahahahaa.......But even though, I have lost..... Reie smiling with an evil grin on his face. Rex: Any last words before you meet the Seakings underwater? Valkerie thinking: Something's not right. He just lost and even admit his defeat and yet... he's still smiling. No, damn it! Rex! Destroy the cliff now! Rex: '''Why? He can't- '''Reie: I will take you with me!!!!! Reie stabs himself with his rapier in the chest many times. He made sure that he hit his own vital spots accurately. Rex just spew out blood from his mouth as blood begins to soak through his shirt rapidly. Rex: '''UGH........ '''Valkerie: REX!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Valkerie with her remaining strength thrusts her sword onto the cliff to cause it to fall apart and collapse to the ocean along with Reie. Due to the sheer force of the impact, Reie loses his grip on his rapier as he falls to his watery death. Reie: '''Farewell, world. I have only one regret. I regret not taking another pirate's life with me to lessen the darkess upon the innocent in this world. I wish that you can attain peace without me from now on! BANZAI! ''SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! After hitting the water, the pain in the two pirates lessen. Ishi runs over and tends to Rex to save his life before he succumbs to his fatal wounds. Ishi: Valkerie, despite what he did, you know what Senshi would want us to. Valkerie: 'But....Damn. ''Valkerie sighed, then extended her sword and fished Reie out of the ocean. She hits him in the stomach to force to spurt out water from his lungs. He was unconsious but alive. Then Valkerie kicked him which send a small spout of water into the sky. '''Valkerie: Bastard. Meanwhile. Senshi continues to try and dodge Aoka's bullets. Unfortunately, even a total baka could tell she was losing energy way too fast. Senshi: This isn't good. We need to get out of here. Aoka: What's wrong? You are getting a bit slow. Don't tell me those grunts of mine have weaken you by that much? Senshi: Oh no, I'm just reserving my energy for when I am gotta kick your ass! Just you wait! Aoka: I can wait but in your situation, I suggest you hurry up before I get serious! Senshi: '''Then I will! ''Senshi thinking:'' I may use up all my energy if I do this but I prefer that than dying! 'Senshi: '''Code Gold! ''Senshi's transform into a golden version of herself and create an overwhelming aura that even cause everyone in the battlefield to pause for a moment to notice her magnificent transformation. '''Marine #76: A golden angel? Marine #89: I SEE THE LIGHT!!!!! Aoka: So you showed your true power before me a second time. Back then, you almost killed me with that but now....I am prepared for it! Senshi: Bring it, bitch! Show me what you got! Aoka: I shall! Aoka switched her pistols with revolvers that hanging on her sides and spins the bullet chambers of her revolvers rapidly with her thumbs and makes jagged motions while shooting at Senshi. Aoka: AK 47: Relámpago Asalto! Aoka shot bullets that are travel so closely together at such of high speed that electricity was generated as the metal surfaces of the bullets rub against each other ferociously. Her bullets created an llusion of lightning bolts are coming towards Senshi at ridiculous speeds. Senshi: My boyfriend can manipulate my senses. I ain't falling for that. Senshi takes a step forward and avoids the oncoming lightning bullet. '' '''Senshi:' Gonna have to be better than that. Senshi then runs forward and starts attacking Aoka, punching her in the gut several times. Aoka manages to hit Senshi with the butt of her gun. Senshi: OWWW!!! You Bitch. You'll pay for that. She takes a step forward...... then she falls flat on her face. Her foot had fallen into a small hole and was stuck. The fall has caused her ankle to twist in a direction it wasn't supposed to go in. Senshi: AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! The gold then slowly started to fade away. As Senshi became green once more, she struggled to remove her foot from the hole. Aoka stood there curious. Aoka's thoughts: Why doesn't she just turn her foot into air? Is she in too much pain to do so? Or is this a trap? Then Senshi looked up at Aoka. Senshi: Crap. I'm stuck. Listen. I'll surrender if you just get me out of this frikken hole. Aoka: Then turn it into air if you don't want this bullet in your head. Ask your friends for help instead of me. At least have some pride as my enemy. Senshi: 'That's the thing. I can't. I think there's some seastone faults in this island. I honestly can't get my foot out. and my friends are kinda occupodo. ''Senshi looks at Aoka pleading. '''Senshi: Just get me out of this frikken hole. I'll surrender, I'll let you shoot me, what ever. Just GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE!!!! Aoka: You will let me shoot you?! THEN DIE! Senshi: '''What? You can't be seri- ''BANG!'' The sound of the adnormally loud shot caught every Devil Spawn Pirates' attention as they heard the gunshot. '''Senshi: ARGHHH....Why, Aoka? Why? After all I have done for you?....... Senshi sees that she was shot where her heart was and sees it bleeding profusely. She touched it as she starts to feel her conciousness slowly fading away as each second past by. She can tell her heartbeat is slowing down. She felt a enormous pain in her chest but could not scream at all as she was too shocked by Aoka's action and that her end has unexpectly come much sooner than she thought. Senshi: Am I....dying? Aoka:.........Yes. Yes, you are. Burakku: '''SENSHI!!! NOOOO!!!!!! '''Senshi: My friends.....I'm sorry......I guess I messed up Aoka: Come on, now. You can't be surprised by this. You should have been prepared to die ever since you declared yourself as a pirate after you raised your flag. Senshi: I guess so but I don't care. Oh well... I had a good life.........Kan.........pai! Senshi fell to the ground with a smile on her face. THUMP! Senshi's friends all stared at their fallen comrade. Then they all ran toward Aoka with their weapons drawn. Even Ishi had her gloves off and was ready to rip Aoka's head off. Devil Spawns: DIE!!!!! Aoka: Nah, I don't feel like dying today. But your captain did. CRASH!!!!!!! The Devil Spawn Pirates were stop in their tracks as an huge obstacle just landed front of them. The gray object blocked their view of their captain and most of the sky. Ishi: What the? What the hell is this? Sharpshooter: Who cares! I'll shoot it to pieces if I have to! Suna: Wait, guys! Victoria: What? Suna: Look closer! It's...It's Rex: Urgh! What? Hurry up before my stitches get ripped out! Suna: It's a whale! Rei: '''What? A whale? '''Burrakku: No way! That's impossble! Valkerine: You forget! This is the F***ing New World! The impossible is normal here! They search for any hints of the giant gray object in front of them to indicate that it's a whale. BLLOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!!!!!!! Then they saw a water spout coming from the top. AHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMHUUUMMMMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Devil Spawn Pirates: AHHHHHH!!!!!! The crew covered their ears as the whale was talking. The sound from the whale's mouth was so loud that if they hadn't covered their ears, their eardrums would have bursted from then and lose their sense of balance and be even more prone against the Marine's attacks. Oddly, the Marines seem to have been already prepared for this for some reason as they are wearing earplugs to defend against the whale's roar. Suna: GUYS!!! LOOK!!! HE'S THE SPITTING IMAGE OF THAT MARINE I HYPNOTIZED. HE MUST BE A ZOAN DEVIL FRUIT USER! The pirates looked and sure enough, it was. They recognized his face when he reveal himself towards them. Giniro: '''That's right! You looked down on me before! But now who's looking down on you?!!! '''Vearth: '''But how? I thought he was entranced by your son....you're not singing! '''Suna: Must been because I was distracted by Senshi's..........death! Kāpentā: Well, starting singing! I don't have any traps that handle anything of that size! Suna: All right! AH.... Giniro: '''Oh no you don't! It won't work on me twice! ''AHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMHUUUMMMMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!'' '''Devil Spawn Pirates: AHHHHHHHHH!! All of them covered their ears again. Suna: '''It's impossible! I can't sing louder than a whale! '''Burraku: What? I can' hear you! Ishi: '''Ah, guys? We're kinda surr- '''Victoria: Damn, all of this noise is giving a headache Giniro stops singing. Rex: AHHHhhhhh....finally, it's over! Aoka: 'No...the battle is just getting started. '''Ishi: '''Ah, guys? Like I was saying, We're kinda surr- '''Sharpshooter: '''Oh shoot! ''The remaining Marines (about 30) along with Aoka surrounded the Devil Spawn Pirates as Giniro in his whale form blocked their path to Senshi. '''Ishi: '''ounded....... '''Aoka: Devil Spawn Pirates! I suggest you surrender now or you will end up like your beloved captain. The pirates look around desprately for an escape route, but the marines have them all covered. Everyone turns to Burakku. Sharpshooter: What do we do? Burakku: The one thing we swore that we'd never do. With that, all the devil spawns drop their weapons and hold up their hands. Rei, distraught over the loss of Senshi, just stands there, staring with sad doggy eyes in the direction of Senshi. Burakku: You win, Aoka. We give up. Aoka: Good choice. Men, Arrest them and lock them up. The Marines handcuffed them and were about to escort them to the Marine ships. Then Aoka turns and walks to Senshi's body Aoka: 'And someone put this sea scum into a bodybag. ''The pirates reacted with immense anger which is shown in their faces however none of them dare to take action as they are too disheartened to do anything except for one. Burakku pushed the Marines away and try to attack Aoka despite being handcuffed and would no chance of defeating her. 'Burakku: '''WHY YOU MOTHER*****!!! I WILL MURDER YOU, B*****!!!! ''Marines grabs him to restrain him from attacking Aoka and soon dogpile him to the ground to completely immobilize him. '''Burakku: GET OFF! YOU F***ING MARINES! I WILL KILL HER!!! I WILL MURDER THAT B****!! GET OFF! DAMN YOU!! Aoka walks to Burakku and stares at him so close that their faces are barely in contact with each other. Aoka: Your captain is dead. Deal with it. Burakku: 'You.............. ''Burakku starts to remember how he first met Senshi and many other adventures they had together. Flashbacks of when they smiled, argued, and eat together, etc. Happy moments. Sad moment. Crazy moments that are so bizzare to be true.Then he realizes that they can no longer do it again. He lost his spirit to fight anymore. He doesn't care about anything anymore. 'Burakku: '''Do.....sigh.....Do what you want. ''The Marines got off of him and continued to escort him back to their ship like they first intended to. Rest of the Marines disarmed the traps that Kāpentā has set up. They gather all of those who were injured and unconcious and take them back to the ship including Commander Reie and Oranji. Two Marines put Senshi in a black body back and took it back to the ship in a storage room. '''Aoka: Men! This battle is hereby.....OVER!!!!! Category:Stories Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Collaboration